myritiemfandomcom-20200215-history
Minotaur
Minotaur are an ancient and powerful sentient race of half-man and half-bull creatures. Origin Minotaur are considered one of the oldest races, possibly even the original form of Demons. This assumption is based on the oldest known historical record on Myritiem, which mentions Minotaurs. Physical Description The minotaur are a rather large race. They stand anywhere from six to seven feet tall, with a few exceptions, depending on their heritage. Minotaur are humanoid bulls. They have horns that come in many different shapes and sizes, and can often be seen with a nose ring. Small beady eyes sit perched at the top of a long, scowling snout, with sharp teeth to complete there rugged look. Their bodies are massive, corded and heavy. Small tails dangle behind them, with long human like hands, but hooves for feet. Their fur comes in many many variates, such as black, brown, white, sandy, spotted, and some even have a rich red fur, though it's uncommon. Minotaur generally live to about 100-125 years old. Personality Minotaur are beasts. Fierce, arrogant, and prideful. They have a mutual respect for each other, being of the same kin, but fewer trust. Some families merge to form a clan, a circle of trust, but one little slip-up can split them all apart and start a massive blood feud, and that has been done on multiple occasions. They do whatever it takes to gain as much as possible, using a strong mentality of survival of the fittest. If one gained a family fortune from slaughtering one's own father, expect it done within the next few days. Fending for yourself is vital. You can't trust anyone else to fight for you, when you're a minotaur. But one must also remember the codes of honour and that nothing can be gained in pride if it wasn't done by your own hand in a up front way. People like thieves, rogues, spies, liars, cheats, and those who don't believe to take responsibility for their actions are no more than insects. Relations The likely hood of them trusting another race, such as a human or an elf is even more uncommon than the minotaur trusting their kin, but it has been done, to a select few. There's always that oddball who wants to be nice to everyone, a rebel to the code. That oddball rarely lasts in the Minotaur society, where power, honour, and strength are everything, though. And being friendly to everyone does not achieve those things. They get along poorly with all races, and view themselves as the superior race that hold the true values and way of life. They are generally seen as powerful warriors by other races. Naming The names for the minotaur are usually small and simple, mostly one syllable. Few tend to go with longer names, though it's highly unlikely. Minotaur usually don't give themselves lastnames, unless their in an organized clan, where they take up the clan name as their surname. Social From the time a minotaur is born, they're raised to be vicious, and fend for themselves. Fathers harshly beat children to instill fear and hate in them. Mothers leave their young without food, in hopes they'll go find their own, and learn to survive by themselves. Babies, of course, are tended to, but around the age of three, that stops. Teenage years are when most minotaur lose their lives, if they aren't careful. The teenagers are quicker to anger then even the adults, and are often more reckless with who they pick the fight with. Adults are more lenient with their fights. For instance, an adult wouldn't fight a clan of four by himself, even if he has the a chance of winning. Elders are left alone, and most retire to a Council of Elders, held in every tribe. Elders demand respect, and are just as fierce as any other minotaur. When a minotaur is killed, their usually mutilated beyond recognition and is simply burned. If the minotaur had a high social status and was well-known and liked amongst his people, his body will be sent to sea, on a small boat. Category:Races Category:Humanoid